Interdisciplinary approaches are proposed by cellular and molecular biologists at Michigan State University for developing a cell sorter facility with advanced computer capability. Select research areas include; analytic determination of membrane changes and preparative purification of differentiating lymphocytes, histocompatibility markers, alloantigens and function, virus interactions with host cells and subsequent transformation events, select activities such as cytoskeletal changes during endogenous tissue-specific growth inhibition of cell cycle progression, isolation and characterization of temperature-sensitive mutants for DNA synthesis, and cell-cell communication. The technical software advances will permit development of fluorescent activated labels for multiparameter integration with intrinsic cell properties for comparative display such as X-Y-Z histograms with gray scale. Isocontours and isometric displays with rotation and tilt will be used for analytic runs. Data acquisition by list mode multiparameter resolution and frame mode storage will enhance comparative information retrieval for individual investigators. Cell sorting profiles will include two- and three-dimensional cytographs and window settings for rectilinear and curvilinear boundaries as well as resolving overlapping clusters. Statistical analysis, curve smoothing and fitting will enhance cell cycle analysis, DNA/RNA or DNA/protein ratio determinations and cluster finding. This facility represents a new generation of scientific methodology and will provide an excellent opportunity for furthering collaboration, development of new approaches, resolution of problems common to cell biology, and will lead to unique contributions of subdisciplines.